


kissing in the cold

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, samo fluff, squint for other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: No matter what there is Christmas and there is us.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	kissing in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> back again with a short song fic 
> 
> I meant to post this short Christmas gift but didn't get a chance now its a late Christmas Oneshot and early one shot to celebrate Sana's Birthday
> 
> i apologize for any mistakes or typos literally just wrote this 
> 
> the title and story are based on the song kissing in the cold by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels I recommend listening to it while you read.
> 
> enjoy :)

Another year has come and gone, as the snow fell Sana looked back at the year that just about to wrap up and how many things have changed since her town and the people around her she will be a year older soon a year closer to gray hair, her friend had moved to the states following her dream, Jihyo and Mina were parents now to a beautiful baby girl, Dahyun and Nayeon were now engaged and probably writing their vows.

The winter always came with many things it brought snow, Christmas, and many of her childhood memories, the snowfall reminded her of when she was a kid playing outside with her friends, winter was always comforting to her because it always brought Christmas and it was the one thing that would not disappoint her no matter what happens Christmas always came.

Throughout the year's many people came and went, lovers, became strangers, strangers became friends, and the one year she met her, she was like Christmas in April she became her constant in life bringing comfort all year round through all the seasons, then they met the rest of the group and they became a family.

Sana remembers the first time she met her they sat next to each other on the plane to Seoul both just two teenagers with dreams then their first Christmas came both too broke to celebrate as splendid as back home and Momo was too bumped she could not get her a proper gift instead just a letter she wrote.

“Satang I'm sorry I can't get you a real gift but I promise once I get paid I will get you whatever you want.”

But to Sana, the letter and Momo were more than enough.

“As long as there is Christmas and us it's enough.” 

The next few years their platonic relationship developed into being more than friends and now they shared kisses in the cold but as they went through college some of their friends felt so overwhelmed by their courses or financial situation Sana saw how their light slowly died inside them and how they stopped believing stopped dreaming some going back to their home towns to run a family business or get any ordinary job.

Sana felt herself slipping slowly stopped dreaming stopped caring her light slowly dying. Thinking maybe it's time to go home.

“I'm done momo I can't do it anymore.”

“Hey, come here Satang it's okay it will be okay, and no matter what I’ll be here.”

And as they stand outside in the snow Sana knew she could not stop the seasons changing and wasn't sure about her dreams now but the one thing she knew was that there will always be Christmas and there will always be Momo her home and she kissed her in the cold.

Years later they walk around their neighborhood seeing how it has changed in the many years they have lived here and even in just a year along, how the flowers have bloomed and now fall as the seasons change the winter calls with the falling snow.

Momo grabs Sana’s hand and puts it in the pocket of her coat both scrunching their nose and laughing at how they love Sana knows.

We’ll still be kissing in the cold and Momo will always be her home.

Momo is ready to ask Sana to marry her she knows despite it all she knows that she can trust that they will always be an us.

They are sitting by the fireplace with a glass of wine, Momo sees the snow falling through the window as she falls to her knee only one question leaving her lips as she pulls a ring.

“Satang will you continue to kiss me in the cold?”

Sana nods and pulls Momo close as their lips are about to close she whispers

“As long as there is a Christmas there is an us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> leave any thoughts in the comments or on  
> twitter hyunschocopie  
> Curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/freethepenguins
> 
> or if there are any ships you want me to write too let me know!!!  
> talk to me!!


End file.
